1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a central processing unit (CPU) socket, and more particularly to a socket that has a cushion to keep forces generated during CPU installation in the CPU socket from damaging the socket contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
Center processing unit (CPU) sockets are mounted on motherboards and hold CPUs for execution of programs.
Several types of CPU sockets are available with different structures. For example, an A standard CPU socket for a K7 CPU designed by AMD Corp.® has a bottom and multiple mounting holes defined through the bottom to hold pins on the K7 CPU.
Intel Corp.® designed a new Pentium 4 (P4) CPU and an LGA775 socket to hold the P4 CPU. The P4 CPU has a bottom and multiple contacts mounted on the bottom. The LGA775 socket has a cavity to hold the P4 CPU and multiple contacts in the cavity corresponding to and making contact with the contacts on the P4 CPU. However, the contacts are damaged easily or deformed permanently when the CPU is mounted in the socket with excessive force.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a CPU socket with a cushion to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.